1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an articulated cable protection and guide apparatus for protecting and guiding flexible cables and hoses such as electric cables, optical fiber cables and fluid supplying hoses used for machine tools, electronic devices, industrial robots, transportation machines to feed power, fluid, air and mediums to those moving machines or to a moving part of the machines.
2. Related Art
If the cables are connected to a mobile body of a machine tool, a civil engineering machine or conveying apparatus without protection in an exposed state, the cables may be damaged by intolerable torsion or tension when they are moved. To support and guide the cables, a cable protection and guide apparatus is used.
In Japanese Patent No. 4157096 (Claims, Paragraphs [0031] through [0034], FIG. 21), the prior art cable protection and guide apparatus includes: conductors, conduits for conveying gas and other fluids, and, supporting members composed of continuous material strips each having a series of non-interlocked action-limited solid bodies sealed within a plurality of channels and disposed in parallel.